


Separated

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, oy - Freeform, worried Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loses Phil at Disney World and goes on a wild goose chase to find him. Humorous fluff, featuring Louise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated

“We have to do something! You don’t know Phil like I do…he’ll probably meet some really creepy weirdos, or walk into a dangerous zone and get decapitated by a roller coaster, or get kidnapped by a crazy fan. Anything could happen Louise, anything!”

“Okay, right, calm down!” Louise ordered, although she looked quite panicked herself. “He can’t have gone far.”

It was very hard to calm down. Dan was panicking for a very good reason. He had lost track of Phil, at a theme park in a foreign country, on a very hot and crowded day. This was not how he pictured their second to last day in America as. Louise, Zoe, and Alfie had invited he and Phil to celebrate the end of Playlist by going to Disney World.

The first part of the day had gone by smoothly, and everyone had a good time. However as they walked through a largely crowded Magic Kingdom, it was discovered that they had lost Phil in the swarm of people while walking towards their next designated ride. 

This was a big problem. One, they couldn’t use cell phones with being in a different country and all that, and Phil hadn’t even brought his phone with him. Secondly, this was Phil. Something was bound to happen. Dan’s mind thought of all kinds of different scenarios.

“Let’s split up and look for him,” Zoe suggested. “Alfie and I will go ahead, and you and Louise backtrack. We meet back here in fifteen minutes.”

It was agreed, and they split into pairs. Louise pulled up a picture of Phil on her phone and ran up to every Disney character that crossed their path.

“Have you seen this boy?!” She asked Minnie Mouse wildly, cutting in front of the line of pesky children. Minnie backed away from the “crazy woman” and shook her head. Louise moved on to Chip and Dale. Dan meanwhile, searched every face that his eyes laid upon, but there was still no sign of his boyfriend.

Dan was miserable. “What happens if we can’t find him Louise?”

“Well,” The blonde youtuber thought. “Once in the super market I lost track of Darcy. I nearly vomited everywhere out of panic. Just as I was running to customer services to get help, I found her in the sweets isle.”

“Where would Phil go?” Dan asked to himself. Before he could start thinking, he and Louise were interrupted.

“Oh my God, it’s Danisnotonfire and SprinkleofGlitter!” A teenage girl with blonde streaks and thick glasses holding a massive corndog was beaming at them excitedly. “I’m so lucky, I just ran into AmazingPhil a few minutes ago! Why isn’t he with you? He looked sort of lost and confused. Hey, can I get a picture?”

“Wait, what?” Dan gripped the fangirl’s arm hard enough to leave a white mark. “Where did you see Phil? Tell me!”

The girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate from being touched by a hot British youtuber. Louise gently pulled Dan off of her before the poor girl could pass out.

“I saw him by the Haunted Mansion,” The girl pulled out her phone to show them a picture. “See?”

Sure enough, there was a selfie picture of the girl and Phil. The black haired youtuber looked like he was forcefully smiling, and Dan could tell by his eyes that he was obviously panicked.

“What a smart boy,” Louise beamed. “Going back to the ride we were last on.”

Dan grew excited. “We have to get there!”

“Hey wait, what about my picture?” The girl complained. Since she had just given them Phil’s location they could hardly refuse her. After some quick pictures were taken, it was time to find their missing group member.

“We need to meet back up with Zoe and Alfie,” Louise informed him. “It’s been almost twenty minutes.”

Dan contemplated this. “You go get them. We’ll all meet up at the Haunted Mansion again.”

Louise didn’t look too happy about leaving Dan to himself, but they went their separate ways. Dan all but ran to the ride. When he got there, he stood awkwardly by the entrance looking around. This went on for several minutes, but there was no sign of Phil.

“Hey you!” A rather aggressive voice startled him. “Stop standing around staring at people. You’re just like that other guy I had to send away.”

“Other guy?” Dan spun around to face the irritated security guard. He quickly pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of Phil. “Did he look like this?”

“Hmm?” The man studied the picture. “As a matter of fact he did! A friend of yours?”

“Yes!” Dan told him. “He’s lost and we’re trying to find him. Which direction did he go to?”

“Erm, I think that way,” The man jerked his thumb towards Fantasy Land. “Wow, I feel sort of bad now.”

Without thinking, Dan took off towards that section of the park. He got towards a food court area, and something colorful caught his eye. It was a familiar space jacket hanging off the back of an empty chair. Running towards it, Dan checked the inside tag and found Phil’s name written on the inside.

“Excuse me,” He tapped the shoulder of a skinny woman texting on her phone while her two children sat beside her eating fries. “Did you happen to see somebody sitting there?”

“Why yes, a sweet young man,” The woman said, looking up to meet his eyes. “He looked hot in that jacket. That’s probably why he left it here. Honestly, bringing a jacket to Florida…”

“He wears that bloody thing everywhere,” Dan muttered to himself and then asked louder, “Do you know where he went by any chance?”

“Splash Mountain,” The woman answered automatically. “I was the one to suggest it. He looked like he needed cooling off.”

Dan cursed to himself. That was all the way in the opposite direction. But he still took off, grabbing the space jacket to carry with him. He was beginning to get desperate. It took several minutes to get to the log flume ride. Louise and the others were probably worried sick about him now as well. It looked like he and Phil were both lost. Dan waited at Splashed Mountain for ages it seemed like, by the exit of the ride.

When it was clear that Phil was nowhere to be found, the brown eyes youtuber felt exhausted and hopeless. All he wanted to do was go back to the hotel room, get away from all of these people, and cuddle with his favorite person. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Soon the sun would begin to go down, and then what would happen?

Twenty minutes and still no Phil later, Dan was on the verge of giving up. He found himself wandering aimlessly around the park, looking for any familiar face. Twilight was now approaching. When he came upon the large Cinderella castle, he walked towards it without thinking.

It was the best subconscious decision he had ever made. 

“Dan!”

He was tacked by somebody, and a familiar smell and feel brought Dan back to his senses.

“P-Phil?” He asked in disbelief as he was crushed tightly.

“It was horrible,” Phil responded. “We were all together and then suddenly I found myself alone! I went back to the Haunted Mansion but a scary man forced me away, and then I decided to wait at this cute little cafe but it got so hot so I went to Splash Mountain, and then I just wandered around for an hour looking for you! Plus I met this weird girl with a corn dog…she wanted me to take a bite of it.”

Dan felt himself melt with relief and he squeezed back tightly, running his hand through Phil’s soft black hair. “It’s all over now Phil. I’ve had enough Disney. Let’s find the others and go home….well, to our hotel I mean.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed readily. “Oh hey, you found my jacket! I thought I’d lost it forever!”

Dan handed it back to him, and Phil smiled.

“Let’s cuddle all night when we get back, okay Dan?”

The younger boy grinned. Two great minds thought alike.

“Of course,” He replied.

“DANIEL JAMES HOWELL!” Louise’s voice suddenly shrieked from behind them. “You had me worried sick! We were supposed to meet up at the Haunted Mansion and look for Phil together! How dare you wander off! You can be just as unreliable by yourself as Phil….oh, Phil! Hello love, we’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Hi Louise,” Phil smiled as she crushed both of them into a hug before inspecting them for any signs of trauma or injury.

“Now, Zoe and Alfie and just across there getting some food. As soon as they’re done, we’re going back.”

Nothing had ever sounded so relieving.

The next morning, Cat texted to see if they wanted to go to Epcot.

Phil hoped she would understand as he ignored the text and clung onto a sleeping Dan tighter.


End file.
